In the prior art eyeglass, the eyeglass frame has two openings at two sides. Two sides of each opening have formed with fixing seats which are locked by a screw for fixing a lens to the frame. If it is desired to take out the lens in the frame, it is necessary to release the screw and then the lens is taken out. It is time and labor consumed. Thereby it is possible that the screw is loosed, and thus the screw falls out. As a result the lens falls out.
Another kind of eyeglass, plastic eyeglass, has an integral formed frame. If it is desired to install the lens into the frame, the frame must be heated. However this way is not provided with the function of updating the lens easily and conveniently so that the user can update the lens by himself (or herself).
Thus, above prior art ways have no function of updating lens of different colors to satisfy the requirement of users.